


Commission

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Ignatz is approached by an unexpected commissioner.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	Commission

Dimitri scares Ignatz.

That was a fact Ignatz always knew he knew but didn't realize how _true_ it was until the man was in front of him, looking down to him with his sunken, singular eye. While Ignatz knew, somewhere in Dimitri, there was someone who was kind - at least according to Raphael, and he’s always been pretty good at seeing the good in people - he… wasn’t acting kind lately. His… _unpredictable_ behavior always put Ignatz on edge. It was why he always kept his distance from the man.

_Well, that sure is doing me good now, isn’t it?_

Claude talked to Dimitri as though he was anyone else and Ignatz is _baffled_ as to how he can do it. As he looked up to the hulking man from his bed his words died before they were even born, and his body was locked in place. He swallowed and gathered all the nerves he had in his body.

“A-Ah, hello-”

“You are an artist.”

The words ripped any noise that Ignatz managed to choke out of his mouth. He sat there, almost dazed as he dumbly nodded his head. What? Was happening?

“Grab your supplies and follow me.”

Before he could reply Dimitri turned and left, leaving Ignatz scrambling for his sketch papers and charcoal before he was left behind. 

He ran out of his room after the prince, his footsteps loud against the ground outside the first floor dormitories. Once he properly caught up he looked up to Dimitri only to find a piercing blue eye glare down at him over a furred shoulder.

“ _Be silent.”_

If Ignatz could pray to the Goddess for anything right now, it would be for the absolute inability to make _any_ noise whatsoever. As it was he stood up straighter, took in deep, calming breaths - though his heart still hammered - and took better care to be quieter. After some steps and apparently satisfying whatever expectation Dimitri had the man spoke again.

“You will draw the scene I will show you. I will compensate you for your work.”

It wasn't a request. It wasn’t even really a demand; demands at least have the _possibility_ of being disobeyed. No, this was a fact. Grass is green. Wyverns fly. Ignatz is going to draw the scene Dimitri will show him, and he will be compensated for his work. 

There was no denying it.

There was no de _f_ _ying_ it.

It just was.

Ignatz wasn’t sure whether the certainty of it made it easier to swallow.

He was sure he was scared either way.

They walked on, but not to anywhere _outside_ the monastery, or to any _particularly nice_ view of the sky, or, well, anywhere Ignatz would think would have anything worth capturing, really. They walked up the stairs to the second floor dormitory, where Dimitri’s steps grew quieter and slower, Ignatz’s own following immediately after. Ignatz rarely came to the upper floors, which only made the unfamiliar hallways seem to stretch on forever as they made their way down it.

Finally, they make their way to the door second from the short staircase at the midway point of the hall. Dimitri grabbed the handle and slowly… _slowly_ … opened it, impressively making no sound from the centuries old hinges. 

Dimitri looked to him; he looked tense. Ignatz _was_ tense. He didn’t know whose room this was, or what could possibly be in it that warrants Dimitri’s attention so. But he _did_ know that he shouldn’t dawdle, so he _quietly_ entered the room.

And.

Well.

His questions were answered.

This was Claude’s room. He knew because the man was sleeping on the… _enormous_ bed.

Sleeping with Claude on his neck, on his chest, and on one of his arms were three rather comfortable looking cats.

Ignatz turned his head to Dimitri. The man did not follow him in the room and his expression did not change. More expectant, maybe, but Ignatz couldn’t tell for sure. From the chair that was _conveniently_ placed in front of Claude’s bed, perfect for getting a reference, it was at least clear what he was supposed to draw.

Well… barring how terrifying the commissioner was, he didn’t mind doing this. Claude always had a smile on his face, but it was rare to see him… relaxed. He couldn’t fault anyone for wanting to try to capture the peaceful look on the leader’s face, surrounded by sleeping cats. 

(Maybe they could want a better artist…)

He shook off his thoughts and sat down, beginning to work on the piece.

\---

Some hours later, him finishing the piece before Claude woke up (thank the Goddess… that was a conversation he wouldn’t want to have) and giving it to Dimitri (who seemed… happy? Shocked, definitely. He didn’t throw it away at least) Ignatz was once again in his room, polishing a silver bow. Now that _that_ start of the day was over he could focus on training, and while the professor says that his bowmanship is already fine he felt it was best to keep honing it. Can never be _too_ good, right?

He was pulled out of his thoughts from a heavy knock on his door.

“Coming!”

He set the bow down and went to answer. Strange; it was about lunch time, so Raphael would be in the dining hall. But he was the only one Ignatz could think of that would have such a _loud_ knock-

He opened the door to Dimitri.

“A-Ah! Hello-”

“Here.”

He pushed a bow into Ignatz’s arms, which he quickly grabbed hold of. 

Ignatz gasped.

“This… this is…”

“Your compensation.”

With that Dimitri leaves Ignatz alone with his newly acquired bow.

The Parthia.

The Bow of Flames.

One of the most legendary, powerful bows in all of history.

And he’s being given it.

For drawing a man with cats around him.

...

...

...

Ignatz walked, mindlessly, numb, to the training grounds. He really _can_ never be too good, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So what if I've been meaning to do something about the "Claude plays with the monastery cats" bomb that drama CD dropped but have only now thought of something lmaooo
> 
> Claude being surrounded by kitties too cute to not immortalize >w<


End file.
